1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction techniques generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel adjustable rod for leveling concrete.
2. Background Art
After concrete is poured, it is necessary to level and smooth it. This is typically accomplished by working a length of 2".times.4" Douglas fir over the surface of the concrete until the desired degree of leveling is attained. While this method is generally satisfactory, it is often difficult to find straight wood of sufficient length, particularly when longer lengths are required.
There have been a number of devices developed for leveling and/or smoothing uncured construction materials, as seen in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 985,214, issued Feb. 28, 1911, to Shroyer, describes a paving apparatus for spreading "top stuff" on uncured concrete, which apparatus includes a rectangular frame having a serrated blade at the lower horizontal member thereof to evenly distribute the top stuff as the blade is drawn across the uncured concrete. The length of the blade is adjustable by loosening and tightening bolts. The upper horizontal member is a telescoping tube which is selectively secured at a desired length by means of tightening a set screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,687, issued Aug. 4, 1931, to Heltzel, describes a belting device of the type in which a transversely reciprocating belt is used to smooth the surface of a concrete road under construction. The device includes a bowed frame to keep the belt taut.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,114, issued Sep. 29, 1959, to Buckey, describes a plasterer's tool which is used to finished restricted areas such as the area between trim surrounding a door opening and a closely spaced wall. The tool includes a bar which spans the door opening and a knife at the distal end of the bar to trim and smooth plaster placed over the restricted area. The bar comprises two side-by-side telescoping lengths of lumber held together by means of bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,332, issued Jan. 3, 1989, to Davis, describes a screed for leveling uncured concrete, which screed is pivotable about, and extendable from, an adjustable point on the concrete form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,582, issued Apr. 3, 1990, to Barrett, describes an adjustable pipe screed support which provides vertical adjustments for the distal ends of parallel pipe screed supports. The screed itself is shown as being of fixed length.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a concrete rod to replace conventional wood concrete rods.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a concrete rod that is adjustable in length.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a concrete rod that is economically manufactured.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a concrete rod that is easily used and cleaned.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.